


Anchor

by MomoMoon115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Calm and Collected!Brett, Cute!Liam, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Training, angry!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's anger's been acting up more and more often lately. It doesn't help that he feels less and less in control every full moon. So, Scott asks Satomi for some help in which she sends her number one student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Brief I.E.D mentions. I know nothing about I.E.D other than what I've looked up and based Liam's actions on his tendencies shown in Teen Wolf, so I apologize for my ignorance.

Liam sat outside of the dean’s office. The teacher had sent him out of class again this week. This time it was really bad though. He completely flipped his desk in total anger. Liam knew that he had to calm down. With being behind in his studies, not getting very high marks before he fell behind, and the full moon coming in a few days, he was just on edge. His i.e.d wasn’t making this any better either and with all this pressure he had resorted to just lashing out to feel some relief. Some control. Not to mention he was still no where near finding a way to control himself on the full moon.

He’d finally met Derek who’d told him that harnessing his anger would lead to control, but he didn’t believe that. He had no possible proof that that’d even help in the slightest bit, especially when his anger had led him to doing things like destroying his coaches care and flipping desks. He couldn’t be like Derek or Scott or Malia. he couldn’t control his animalistic urges like they could, even if Malia spent half her life as a coyote. 

He sighed and tried to calm down before he’d get angry again. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up to find Stiles heading toward him. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Stiles said taking a seat next to him. 

“If flipping your desk over in the middle of class as your teacher picked on you is fine, then, yeah, totally.” Liam said. 

“Liam, what happened.” Stiles asked, seriously. 

Liam sighed. “I was already getting bad grades before this whole werewolf stuff, but now that I’m behind it’s even worse. The teacher was just hounding me on the answers and I couldn’t answer. I just blew up. Literally.” 

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Why didn’t you ask for help, Liam. Lydia could tutor you. Hell even I can.” 

Liam gave him a look. “ I barely even know Lydia, and after everything with the dead pool I don’t want anything to do with the rest of you. It’s bad enough I got into trouble before, but now it’s like twice as much.” 

“Hey, hey, it’s not trouble. Think of it as- as socializing!” Stiles replied with a grin. 

Liam’s look darkened. “Really?” 

“Hey, hey don’t give me that look.” Stiles said. “Look, have you asked for help from other friends? Your doctor?” 

“Yeah, like I’m going to tell Mason that I’m a werewolf.” Liam replied. “And my doctor gave me the meds other than that nothing.” 

“You know, Scott learned a lot of control when he was going up against Jackson.” Stiles said thoughtful. 

“Jackson…” Liam gestured for Stiles to go on. 

“The previous lacrosse captain here. he and Scott were always at it. Arguing, battling on the field, everything. Then he got turned into a murderous lizard, died, and came back as a werewolf.” Stiles nodded.

Liam almost face palmed. “And this is supposed to help me how?” 

“Well, you know, Scott and Jackson were rivals. He was also pretty angry all the time too. i think it helped get it out of their system.” Stiles replied. “Do you have anyone like that? I noticed there was the kid from your old school. Brett?” 

Liam shook his head. “Brett and I aren’t that close. We were on the same team, yeah, but it was an argument with him almost everyday. I couldn’t do anything without him saying something about me and my skills.” 

Stiles’ mouth dropped. “Dude, you’re like awesome” he sang. “Who’d even do that?” 

“Brett, apparently. But, the rest of the team used to ignore me because of it.” Liam replied. 

Stiles was going to reply, but they heard Liam’s name being called. Stiles nodded to him and left down the hall as Liam headed into the Dean’s office. 

Liam caught up with Mason at lunch time who gave im props for only being suspended for two days. Liam was just glad he wouldn’t be in school for the full moon. He had no idea what to say to coach though. 

he got on the school bus at the end of the day, and bid him a goodbye when he got to his house. He settled himself in his room and got set to doing homework and catching up as best he could. Liam was about half way through missed history homework when his phone started to ring. He picked up without checking the id and was surprised to hear Scott on the line. 

“Heard you got in trouble today.” was all he said. 

Liam hmm’d “Talked to Stiles?” 

“Yeah.” Liam heard Scott scratching the back of his head.  
“Hey, you okay?” Scott finally said. 

“Yeah, it’s just. What am I supposed to do if I can’t control the shift, Scott? It’s gotten harder to stay in control rather than easier.” Liam said. 

“I know we’re all different, Liam. I was hoping that talk with Derek would help.” Scott said. 

“How, Scott?! How does that help in the slightest. i already try to suppress my anger how does giving into it help me get anymore control outside of werewolf induced rages and tantrums?!” liam was getting mad again. he started inhaling and exhaling loudly. He could feel the werewolf shift taking over and willed it to go away. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he heard Scott yelling into the phone for him. He replied that he was fine, and Scott bid his goodbyes while saying he’d look for another method for him. Liam set down his phone roughly before heading into the shower. he got out and got ready for bed even if it was a little early. 

The next day he woke up, and explained to his parents his situation. They told him to get caught up on school work and that they’d see him when they got home. So, that’s how he spent his day for the most part. Catching up on missed homework, studying, failing at studying, only to get frustrated. 

It was around the end of the school day when he heard a knock on his door. Liam walked down the stairs confused. He opened the door to find Brett on his porch, decked out in lacrosse gear.

“What are you doing here, Brett?” Liam said. 

“Hmm, surprised you couldn’t smell me coming. Your frustrated scent practically fills the house.” Brett said teasingly. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Liam said moving to close the door. 

Brett stuck his lacrosse stick out to stop him. “I got a call from Satomi. Said Scott needed some help with control issues. Since I’m practically her number one student, she sent me.” 

“Well, thanks for the help, but I don’t need it.” Liam said slamming the door. 

Liam headed upstairs, and groaned when he opened his room door. Brett was sitting on his bed looking through his school work thoughtfully. “Need homework help?” 

Liam groaned wiping his hand across his face, but nodded. And that’s how their relationship with each other started. Liam would come home to find Brett already there and he’d get help with his school work. Two weeks later his was caught up and even a few assignments ahead of the class. Thought the one thing in that two weeks that Liam was happy for was not seeing him on the full moon. Scott had picked him up to take him to Lydia’s lakehouse. 

As the third week started, Liam would come home, do his homework, and he and Brett would go to the park for some one on one lacrosse runs. It was there that they had started talking more. Brett wasn’t as mean about his abilities as he was when he first attended Devenford Prep, and Liam had actually started appreciating brett more and more. Though, he almost always lost to Brett one on one. 

Brett was always calm and calculating when he played. Always had a strategy, and always had a back up plan. He was almost alpha like to Liam, and Liam felt himself gravitating towards brett more and more as the weeks went on. 

Brett had managed to get him to at least let Scott and his pack in. he had explained to him how new it was for himself when he became a werewolf, and that he should trust in his alpha and his abilities along with the rest of his pack. So, with that advice, he started spending more and more time with them. He got to know Kira first. After all, she was the first one to reach out to him even if it was just to trap him in the lake house on the full moon. He moved onto Stiles and Derek, then Lydia. He questioned getting to know Malia a bit, and then finally moved onto Scott. 

With at least a small trust bond made, Liam had started feeling more open about himself. He wasn’t as angry as he was, but he never felt alone in it anymore. Mason even seemed happier that Liam was becoming his old self again.

By the time Liam had started to calm, the next full moon was on it’s way. He had felt the pull, and had lost control that night, but it wasn’t nearly as painful and noncontrolling as normal. He was still able to show a part of himself when he was fully shifted. Though he wasn’t in full control. 

The next day Brett had come along, but stayed on Liam’s bed as he studied and Liam studied from his desk. It felt a bit awkward, and made Liam want to look over his shoulder all the time. He constantly kept looking over his shoulder only to find Brett still studying whatever book he was looking at. The text was in character he couldn’t decipher, so he suspected Japanese. 

He went back to his work again, but felt eyes staring at his back. He swiftly turned again to find Brett staring at him. Liam gulped. 

“Something wrong?” he asked head turned to his desk. 

“No. Just thinking.” was Brett’s reply.

Liam hurriedly finished his math homework, and suggested they go out for some lacrosse. brett agreed and they found themselves in his backyard this time. it was too late to go to the park, Liam’s parents would be home soon. They threw around the ball a bit before Brett heard the engine of Liam’s Dad’s car coming down the street. Liam walked Brett to the door after he got his things. 

Brett bid his goodbyes and stepped onto the porch, but stopped. “Liam?” 

“Yeah?” Liam replied.

“I know I’m not the best person you’d want to be around, but you trust me, right?” Brett asked. 

“Yeah, of course. Why? Is something wrong?” Liam asked. 

“Not really.” Brett turned around. “But…” Brett leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Wha-what was that for.” Liam said as his fingertips traced where Brett had kissed. 

“I want you to know that I care about, a lot. I really like you, Liam. I know it’s unexpected. I never really expected to ever tell you, but when Satomi asked my to help train you, i started thinking about it. I know you’ve started gaining control over the shift little by little lately. I was hoping to be able to teach you how to control your shift fully within the next two weeks. If you still want my help then we can meet in the preserve tomorrow. I’ll find you. If not, I’ll send over one of my pack members to help you.” Brett said as he got into his car and left. 

Liam stood at his doorstep dumbfounded until his Dad walked up to him. Liam stuttered a hello before racing up the stairs to his room. He immediately called Mason. 

“Dude, you’ll never guess what happened.” Liam said before he even heard Mason’s greeting. 

“What? What happened?” Mason said. 

“Brett kissed me.” Liam said, slowly. 

He heard a crash over the phone before mason picked up. “He kissed you?” 

“Well not kissed me as in on the lips, but he kissed me on the cheek.” Liam paused. “He also confessed to me too.” 

“What?! And what did you reply?” Mason asked. 

“I didn’t.” Liam said sheepishly. “He confessed and just got in his car.” 

“Liam! Why didn’t you reply?! i know you like the dude!” Mason said exasperatedly.

“What are you even talking about, Mason. I haven’t even thought of him that way.” Liam said, 

“Come on, dude. you haven’t able to not talk about Brett for like the past month and a half. Not to mention you’ve been blowing me off to hang with him for like the past two weeks.” Mason replied. 

“No I haven’t!” Liam said. 

“Uh, yes you have dude. But, this’ll be all fine if you get a boyfriend out of this.” Mason said.

“I don’t even know how I feel about him, Mason. What am I supposed to do?” Liam said growing panicked. 

“Just think about it, Liam. Just not too much I mean this’ll only be like your second relationship if you do decide that you like him back.” Mason said affectionately. 

Liam sighed, loudly. “Fine, I’ll think about it” 

“Just promise to give me all the details alright, Bro?” Mason said. 

Liam huffed and hung up with a ‘yeah, whatever’. 

Liam headed to the kitchen for dinner. He was quiet as he and his dad ate, thinking about Brett’s confession. He found himself flipping through his tv thinking about it was well. He knew that over this past weeks he had come to care for Brett, a lot. They had become really close friends and Brett became someone Liam could rely on. 

As a freshman, Liam’s never been in a relationship with a guy. Hell, he only dated that one girl in middle school for like two weeks before they broke it off. Plus, the only reason they date was because the rest of their grade thought they looked cute together. This potential relationship with Brett would be his first with an actual confession, and that kind of scared Liam. Brett was one of the few people in the know with his werewolf powers seeing as they both were werewolves, and he didn’t want to lose his friendship.

Liam started thinking of Brett unconsciously. He thought of his contagious laugh, his smile, his bright eyes (werewolf and human), his soft hair, the way he carried himself (something that Liam had started copying lately), his light voice and the way he always seemed to know what to say as if he knew everything. 

Liam came to the realization that maybe he did like Brett as more than a friend. He didn’t know the full extent of his feelings, but he was going to go see him in the preserve tomorrow. He was willing to see where the extent of these feelings would take him with Brett. With that revelation, he realized that he didn’t feel afraid about it anymore. 

Liam realized he was quite excited for tomorrow, Saturday. He resolved to quickly shower, and get to bed. The faster he showered meant he’d get to his bed faster which meant he’d be asleep faster, and that tomorrow would come faster. 

Liam woke up at 9AM the next day. He quickly showered again and had a to-go breakfast in the form of a pop tart and jogged his way to the preserve. He walked through the trees swiftly as he looked around for Brett. He tried listening for him, scenting for him, but he couldn’t track him at all. 

He kept walking through the preserve, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. It wasn’t until he focused straight ahead of him that he saw Brett standing in a clearing wearing his lacrosse hoodie with his number on it. Liam smiled and jogged up to him. 

Brett’s smile took up his whole face when he saw Liam heading toward him. It practically made Liam melt. Brett was about to greet him when Liam just stood on his tippy toes, and kissed Brett on the lips. Brett’s eyes widened, but he kissed back. it was soft, sweet kiss. It didn’t last too long, but to Liam it felt perfect. 

When they pulled away, Brett was smiling wider. 

Liam touched his lips lightly with his fingertips. He couldn’t believe he just did that. 

“What was that for?” Brett all but whispered. 

“I- I care about you too, Brett.” Liam said. “I’m not completely sure about my feelings for you yet, but I do know that I want to try. These past few weeks have been amazing, and I’m glad that we’ve been able to get along this time around. I want you to know that if we do this, it’ll kind of be my first real relationship, but I’m willing to develop the feelings I have for you now.” 

“Okay,” Brett whispered. he leaned in to kiss the corner of Liam’s mouth. “I can deal with that.” 

“By the way, I promised to tell Mason everything.” Liam winced. 

Brett burst into full blown laughter. “I guess we’ll have to tell him that he can move his crush to someone else.” 

Liam’s eyes widened. “You heard that?” 

“Werewolf hearing, Liam.” Brett said.  
“Right.” Liam said laughing along with Brett. 

“I really like you, Liam.” Brett whispered into Liam’s ear.

“You’ve told me.” Liam said looking up to Brett. 

“No I mean really really like you. Like since the first time you walked into lacrosse practice.” brett replied moving to kiss Liam again. 

Liam kissed back short and chaste. “Oh my god. you’re such a kid Brett. is that why you gave me a hard time all of first semester?” 

“Maybe.” Brett teased, kissing Liam’s nose.

“You ass!” Liam punched Brett’s shoulder. “Do you know how hard i was trying to get you to like me?”

“Enough to want to date me now?” brett replied.

“Shut up.” Liam said, moving to kiss Brett again. 

“Looks like someone likes kissing.” Brett teased as Liam kissed him again. “Likes kissing a lot.” 

Liam smiled, shyly. “it’s not like you’re my first kiss you know.” 

Brett’s eyes gleamed. “We’re in the now, my Wolf.” 

Liam blushed at the petname. “Should we get started with that werewolf training now?” 

Brett chuckled. “Of course.” 

Brett taught Liam his control tactics for the next two weeks from buddhist chants to meditating Liam did it all. It calmed him and it calmed him even more to know that brett was the one helping him. By the time the next full moon came around, he was able to fully control his shift. He was meeting up with the rest of the pack at the lake house again to show off his new ability.

“Looks like he’s finally found his anchor, Scott.” he heard Derek say. 

“I guess so, Derek, and I’m glad.” Scott replied. 

“Anchor?” Liam asked in confusion. “What’s an anchor?” 

“Someone or something that keeps you grounded when you shift. It helps you to remember that although you can tap into your animalistic side and it’s more stronger during certain times, there is also a human side of you that you can tap into as well.” Stiles replied.

Liam thought about it. “Yeah, I guess I did find my anchor.”

Liam smiled. He had found his anchor, and that anchor was Brett.


End file.
